


Cause and Effect

by chii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii/pseuds/chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're only as good as our cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> more of these two from tumblr. :( ugh ugh ugh babies. this is barely even a fic but nothing i have is like, even remotely story-line stuff so it's all gonna be individual 8(

Allison can be a force of nature all on her own, really; when she wants something, she takes it. She doesn’t ask, she doesn’t say please, she just moves and takes and it’s one of the things that Church envies about her, more than anything else.

It doesn’t make her any less infuriating, at times, but at the very least he likes to think that he understands her better than anyone else could ever hope to.

She’ll always have her way, though, and much as he understands that, it doesn’t mean he likes it. They argue over the smallest things anymore, though, and while he loves her, sometimes he just wants to shake her, wants to demand that she stop doing this, that she just shut up and listen to him because she doesn’t have any idea what she’s getting into out there.

He loses her in the blink of an eye, just as he’d always feared he would, and with that, he throws himself head-first into his work, mindless and determined, trying to do anything and everything he can at this point. Much as he hated her determination with what she wanted to do, he couldn’t help but respect it, and she was right about one thing.

( We’re not as important as our causes, Leonard. You’re the only one who has trouble remembering that. )


End file.
